


Megamind and the Incredibly Annoying Villains

by WhiteWolf1284



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Furry, Gen, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Post-Canon, and megamind is anti-social as fuck with everyone besides roxanne wayne and minion, but thats canon, ill add to the following tags as the story updates, roxanne is pansexual because i said so, so this is a comedy series of little one-shots, this might be a prompt-based thing, with the whole gang, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf1284/pseuds/WhiteWolf1284
Summary: The villains in Metro City recently have been getting less threatening and more annoying. At least to Megamind.(don't get confused with how serious the summary looks; this is a bunch of silly one-shots about some random crap that happens to Megamind when he fights villains lol)
Relationships: Megamind & Metro Man, Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i saw this fanart of genderswapped Megamind, and then later on i happened to watch that episode of American Dad where Stan turns into a girl, and then i made the first chapter, then i got carried away and made 2 more kjdhsagsfjsjh
> 
> also just know that one is centered around what Megamind learns about Roxanne's sexuality but the rest focus solely on his suffering lol

Megamind was frustrated. This was not a good thing. Minon, knowing this, followed worriedly along as Megamind exited the invisible car.

“Sir, you might want to calm down-”

“Calm down? Calm down?! I am a  _ woman  _ Minion, how the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!” 

Yes, Megamind was, in fact, a woman. He (she? ...no, that sounds weird) looked pretty nice though. There honestly weren’t too many differences except the lack of facial hair, breasts, and a few other things. 

How did this happen, you might ask? Well, a villain, who was jailed notably quickly, had gotten in a shot from her gun, and it was probably the one gun Megamind hated the most, out of all the things he’s been attacked with.

(That'll be changed, unfortunately for Megs. Just a note from the author.)

“I know Sir, but if you don’t calm down you might do something rash,” Minion said. Megamind, actually listening for once, stopped walking and took a few deep breaths in.

“Okay, well, I should probably try and fix the gun we took so I can change my gender back. Yeah, that sounds right. Right?” He looked to Minion for confirmation.

“Well, shouldn’t we notify Miss Ritchi first?” Aaaand he was riled up again. Megamind started walking farther into the Lair and Minion followed.

“What?! Hell no! She’ll take one look at me and laugh!”

“I… highly doubt that, Sir.” Megamind was still getting a little used to the fact that someone would be there to help him besides Minion, but… baby steps, right? “She cares for you. She might find it a little funny but she’ll try to help as best as she can.”

“Even so, it will be incredibly embarrassing, so no, I’m not- oh god dammit!” They had reached the lab, and as Minion pulled the giant curtain back more so he could see, he realized the exact person they were talking about was in the room nearby, probably tinkering with some small metal thing before her head lifted.

Roxanne’s eyes widened, then she blinked.

“Either I’m hallucinating or-”

Megamind’s hands were covering his blushing face, muffling him. “Yes, yes, I am currently a female. You’re not hallucinating.”

“... Okay… uh, can I get an explanation?”

“Villain shot me.” Megamind uncovered his eyes, probably expecting a laugh. But he did not get one.

“Are you hurt?”

“Uh, no. It didn’t actually do any physical damage.” Finally, he let his hands fall to his sides. It was kind of disturbing seeing him without his signature goatee, but Roxanne managed.

“Okay, good. So do you have any idea how to change yourself back or do I have a girlfriend now?”

Megamind startled. “Wha- Okay, well, I probably just have to fix the gun, but in the case that I do end up staying like this forever… are you- are you open to that?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m pansexual so it isn’t too big of a deal. If it helps any I still think you look cute.” Roxanne winked and snickered at a very speechless (and even more purple) Megamind. Sensing the cross into romantic territory, Minion huffed and walked away. It wasn’t like he had a problem with their relationship, but he would rather cook dinner.

“I don’t know what pansexual means but I’m assuming it means physical attraction to males and females. Now," he took her by the shoulders, " _wH_ _ Y _ did I not know this?!” Megamind shook her as she cackled.

“Well, considering the fact I’m already in a relationship with you, I didn’t think it mattered all that much. Also, pansexual means interest in all genders, not just boys and girls.” Roxanne giggled again.

“Okay, well, after I switch myself back, remind me to start researching sexual orientations for humans. Also remind me to ask you everything I probably don’t know about you.”

Megamind did change back to his male form, eventually, but not without a trip to the bedroom with a certain someone first. Totally for scientific reasons.


	2. The Alien Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamind turns into a furry basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but jokes aside i feel like Megamind would make for a cute furry/wolf because of his color scheme and personality and shit, yanno?

“Can you shut up already- I SEE THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES WAYNE, I AM  _ NOT _ A CANINE!  **STOP LAUGHING.** ” At least Roxanne would actively try to help in situations like this; Wayne just sat there being a giant slab of meat like always. Damn him.

“I didn’t think you were a canine. I’m thinking you look like a furry.” Wayne wheezed between laughs.

Yet another villain had attacked Metro City, and of course the one time Megamind got shot it was with a gun that turned him into some… anthropomorphic wolf  _ thing _ . What was it with guns changing his appearance lately?!

“Your sentence structure was completely wrong just now. It would be better as ‘I’m thinking you look furry.’”

“You need to catch up on modern terms. But technically you’re not wrong either.”

Megamind  _ was _ pretty furry, actually, but it looked pretty cool (Wayne would say beautiful but even though he didn’t mean it that way it felt like crossing a line). The majority of his fur was blue, like his normal skin, with small black marks framing his face, and lining his body. He also had a black nose on the tip of a faded purple snout, but he still had those same vibrant green eyes, albeit slightly smaller. Speaking of size, Megamind had grown notably. His spandex was a few pieces of fabric away from ripping, and all other pieces of clothing have long since been shed for mobility. His underwear was ripping off too, actually, and that might be a problem, but it'll be fine. Hopefully.   
  


“Okay, whatever, just help me out please?! In case you haven’t noticed, I have paws now, and I can’t handle the equipment with the necessary control needed. I doubt you can either but at least you still have opposable thumbs.” 

Megamind’s been directing Wayne to fix the ray used to turn him into this slightly human canine species, because even though his paws were sort of shaped like hands, they couldn’t function similarly enough to fix it himself. He sure as hell wasn’t about to call Roxanne to help, since the thing might be dangerous, and Minion was actually fixing something else entirely, so Wayne was his only other option. Megamind really needed to make some new friends.

...On second thought, that sounded scary. Wayne might be annoying sometimes but Megamind was perfectly fine with his inner circle of friends, thank you very much.

“Alright alright, so what do you want me to do here?” Wayne took one glance at the pile of metal in the middle of the room and found himself lost.

“Well, first-” Megamind suddenly stood up straight, sniffing at the air.

“Uh… little buddy?” Wayne poked at the alien’s shoulder.

“Meat.” He spoke one word, sharp teeth flashing, and Megamind was gone, fleeing for the kitchen on all fours.

Wayne sighed.

“Sir! Mister Scott! Dinner’s almost-  _ SIR OH MY GOD- _ ” An audible crash was heard from the room, and Wayne heard a distinct sound of chewing and gulping in quick succession.

Wayne sighed again. This was gonna take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Minion and whatever dinner he just made


	3. The Baby Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs gets turned into a cute little kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah triple update :DDD

Minion was trying not to laugh. He really was. But no matter how hard he pushed his hand against his glass dome it didn’t muffle the sound of held back cackles of laughter.

“Minion, if I hear one chuckle out of you I’m getting the de-gun. If I can just find the damn thing.”

“Watch- watch your language S-Sir-” He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Minion laughed and wheezed and cackled and Megamind just gave him that stare that perfectly communicated ‘I am having none of your shit right now’, but Minion was laughing so hard he missed it.

And, anyways, if he did see the look, he would only end up laughing harder, because the look wasn’t coming from a Megamind in his mid-thirties, but from a Megamind who probably hasn’t even reached the double digits.

For the first time, Metro City has harbored a villain who was somehow able to master the art of time travel. Well. In a way. And honestly the appearance changing thing that kept going on was really getting tiring at this point. For Megamind, at least. He was honestly about to start brainstorming a name if it happened one more time.

“Miniooooon!” Megamind stomped on the floor repeatedly, and Minion had to stop laughing for a few seconds to look at his grumpy 8 year old master with fondness in his eyes. It’s been a while since he heard him say his name in that voice, and Minion suddenly found himself hit with a wave of nostalgia.

“Agh, fine. We threw away my old underpants, right? We might need to cut up my normal ones.” Megamind mused. His suit, despite being made of extremely tight spandex, wasn’t able to fit the now child-sized hero, and his underwear obviously didn’t fit either. He was currently wrapping himself in his cape, but Megamind was obviously getting cold, because he was starting to visibly shiver.

“Yeah. Alright, follow me Sir!” Minion started walking towards Megamind’s bedroom (slowly), but the boy stopped him.

“Uh. Could I get a piggy-back ride please? I’m tired. And. Cold. Your machine is warmer.” Megamind visibly winced at how needy he sounded, but Minion immediately bent down to his level.

“Sure thing Sir, but hang on tight please!” Minion said. Boy-Megamind rolled his eyes, but climbed over the water tanks to latch onto Minion’s mechanical body, snuggling into the fur there.

They did pass the living room on the way to the bedroom, and Roxanne had many questions about why the hell Megamind had a child and didn’t tell her, but eventually everything got resolved. Nobody missed the chance to tell Megamind how cute he was as a child though, that was for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but seriously imagine baby Megs wrapped up in his cape asking for a piggy-back ride, it will get rid of depression, clear your skin, and make your day happier
> 
> also for anyone who kinda got confused, the baby is Megs who got hit with this time travel laser thing, they didnt have a child lol. Roxanne just immediately saw the blue baby and went like "excuse me what the fuck"


End file.
